TEMAN
by Levy Aomine Michaelis
Summary: Perang sudah usai, Kini sang pahlawan Konoha berniat mengubah Kyuubi menjadi manusia. Bagaimana wujud asli Kyuubi ?


NARUTO by Masashi Kishimoto

STORY milik AUTHOR Levy Aomine Michaelis

SETTING: Naruto's house

MAIN CHARACTER:

Naruto Uzumaki

Kyuubi/Kurama

SUPPORTING CHARACTER:

Sakura Haruno

Sai

READ AND REVIEW

~Happy Reading~

Summary: Perang dunia ke empat telah usai,kini kehidupan diberbagai desa telah tentram,penataan desa diulang dari awal,renovasi bangunan,pembersihan jalan,tempat pertempuran dan penguburan layak semua shinobi-shinobi yg wafat saat berperang.

.

.

.

Saat ini Tsunade masih tetap hidup berkat pertolongan Orochimaru edotensei, dihadapannya berdiri 3 legenda sannin terbaru yang menggantikan masa sannin nya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, dan Uchiha Sasuke, dia sangat bangga dengan shinobi-shinobi yang dimiliki desa nya. Tsunade melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela dengan senyuman menyambut mentari pagi yg datang dengan suasana yg indah

Konoha VOP END

Kembali kita kesebuah rumah sederhana, meski sudah menjadi pahlawan Konoha dia tidak menginginkan kemewahan.

"Kau siap?" Ucap pria berambut blonde itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada seekor hewan raksasa bernama Kyubi, menempelkan telapak tanganya di dahi monster tersebut dan membuat suatu segel rahasia yang ia dapat ketika pembicaraan dengan ayah nya disaat saat terakhir pertemuan mereka.

Naruto membuat handseal menggunakan tangan sebelah kirinya, lalu munculah sinar yang terang didahi kyuubi kemudian menjalar ke seluruh tubuh monster tersebut. Keadan yang semula gelap gulita menjadi terang menderang, Naruto memejamkankan mata nya.

Ketika cahaya itu mulai meredup ukuran kyuubi ikut menyusut, bulu yang melekat pada nya ikut menyusut dan hilang digantikan dengan kulit yang halus dan putih. Kaki dan tangannya memiliki jari, hilang lah semua cakar yang mengerikan yang sering ia gunakan untuk menebas, ke Sembilan ekor nya ikut hilang, Kyuubi menjadi manusia!

Naruto kembali menampakkan kilauan mata blue sapphire nya, segera dengan rasa penasaran ia melihat keadaan yang tengah terjadi antara diri nya dan Kyuubi. Naruto membuka lebar-lebar matanya, sosok asli Kyuubi ternyata adalah seorang wanita.

Gadis itu berambut orange panjang yang dikuncir twintail, ia mengenakkan baju tebal dan berbulu berwarna orange yang senada dengan rambutnya, tak lama setelah Naruto memperhatikkannya Kyuubi pun membuka pertama kali mata nya dalam wujud manusia, mata berwarna crimson itu menatap lurus kearah naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum mempesona menyambut kehadirannya.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan kesunyian diantara Naruto dan Kyuubi, disaat Naruto ingin membuka pintu Kyuubi menarik tangannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku dilihat orang lain?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan suara nya yang halus dan lembut jauh sekali dari Kyuubi yg asli nya dalam wujud monster.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu" Jawab pemilik rambut blonde itu dengan senyuman andalannya

Naruto membukakan pintu untuk tamu pagi nya tersebut, rupanya teman-temannya sepakat untuk mengunjungi Naruto,

 _Sungguh sial!_ Batin naruto

Sakura yang pertama kali masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa seizin Naruto membuat Naruto hanya terdiam dan mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk masuk.

"Naruto.." Panggil Kyuubi yang ikut keluar dari kamar.

Semua yang datang menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara perempuan yang terdengar merdu tersebut,

"Na..naruto siapa dia?! Sejak kapan kau suka menyimpan perempuan?" Celetuk Kiba yang membuat Naruto harus mendaratkan kepalannya ke kepala kiba

"Jangan mengira sembarangan!" Jawab Naruto, yang lain pun ikut terheran-heran, sosok gadis misterius itu tak pernah ada didesa mereka.

"Naruto, jadi dia siapa? Pacarmu? " Sakura ikut bicara seenaknya membuat Hinata pundung.

Kyuubi masih berdiri diambang pintu, menunggu Naruto untuk menjelaskan siapa dirinya.

"Di..dia adalah wujud asli Kyuubi, nama nya Kurama" Jawab naruto agak gugup yg membuat seisi ruangan itu berteriak

"APA…!" Pekik mereka berbarengan sementara Naruto hanya menutup telingannya.

"Huwaa jangan berisik kalian!" Naruto membalas teriakan mereka.

"T-tapi Naruto bagaimana dia bisa-" Ino menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Disaat perang berakhir aku berbicara dengan ayahku sebelum ia menghilang, dia memberiku sesuatu kekuatan rahasia yang dapat mengubah Kyuubi menjadi manusia." Ujar Naruto dengan tenang.

Sekilas teman-teman Naruto memandang aneh pada Kyuubi yang membuat gadis itu jadi gugup.

"Tenanglah Kyuubi tidak kan seperti dulu teman-teman, sekarang kalian akan mengenalnya sebagai orang yang baik, tentu kalian bisa bersahabat dengannya kan kan?" Ucap si blonde dengan cengiran khas nya

"Ahh tentu saja , jika wujudnya semanis ini aku tidak akan takut, hahahaa" Ketus Kiba tertawa lepas, pipi Kyuubi memerah malu ketika Kiba menyebutnya manis.

Sai berjalan mendekati Kyuubi, memandangnya dari atas sampai kebawah

"Ternyata dia benar-benar seperti manusia yaa" Ucap Sai mengosok gosokan dagunya sendiri, semua yang mendengar Cuma sweet drop.

"Tentu saja dia sama seperti kita dasar baka!" Sakura mendeath-glare Sai membuat Sai harus mengosok-gosokan kepala yang mulai berbuah merah tersebut.

Kyuubi pun ambil bicara,

"Ya apa yg dikatakan Naruto benar, aku wujud asli Kyuubi kalian bisa memanggilku Kurama, aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian,aku .. ingin berteman dengan kalian" Kurama menolehkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

Tergiang kembali perkataan Naruto dimemory nya "Memang rasa dendam dan kesepian itu sangat melekat pada hati-hati manusia, tapi dengan ada nya teman-teman rasa itu perlahan-lahan akan hilang" Ujar Naruto begitu yakin saat itu.

"Tentu saja Kurama, aku Sakura dan yang berambut pirang itu Ino, lalu yang berambut indigo itu namanya Hinata, nah kalau ini Kiba dan Akamaru,yg gen- ah maksudnya yang berbadan besar disana namanya Chouji dan juga orang yang terlihat malas itu namanya Shikamaru,o hya orang yg berambut hitam ini namanya Sai" Jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk mereka satu-persatu.

"Salam kenal Kurama" Ucap mereka berbarengan , Kurama tersenyum namun ia memudarkannya kembali membuat yang melihatnya memandang heran.

"Ada apa Kurama?" Tanya Sakura

"Bagaimana jika warga kampung ini tahu siapa aku? Mereka pasti akan membenciku" Ucap Kurama sambil menunduk.

Semua nya jadi memutar otak termasuk Naruto.

"Tenanglah Kurama, kami akan tunjukkan pada semua orang jika seorang yang dulunya monster Kyuubi itu kini adalah orang yang baik, kami akan membantumu" Sahut Ino sambil memegang pundak Kurama agar ia bersemangat, Kurama kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Yaa kami kan sekarang teman-temanmu, jadi kau tidak usah risau Kurama hehhehe" Naruto ikut senang.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang? " Sai membeo.

"Bagaimana jika kita merayakan untuk teman baru kita ini dengan makan sepuasnya di ichiraku ramen?" Sakura mengusulkan.

"Setujuuuu!" Pekik Kiba Naruto dan Chouji berbarengan

"Ayo Kurama kau juga ikut" Ajak Sakura.

Kyuubi mengangguk kecil

" _Kau benar Naruto, aku merasakan perasaan yang hangat saat melihat senyum dan perhatian mereka padaku, teman.. aku memang membutuhkannya, terimakasih selama ini kau mau menjadi temanku, kau menyadarkanku dengan usahamu yang tak kenal lelah untuk membuatku bisa mempunyai seorang teman,aku juga akan melindungi naruto dan juga semua teman-temanku"_ Ucap Kurama dalam hati nya, ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kurama?" Panggil Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya

"Naruto aku akan melindungi dan juga teman-temanku."Balas Kurama tiba-tiba,

"Ahaha aku senang mendengar nya darimu Kurama" Ucap Naruto menggandeng tangannya menuju pintu keluar mengikuti teman-temannya yang sibuk mengobrol dengan keasikan sendiri, perasaan Kyuubi tiba-tiba menjadi tak karuan dan ia menundukkan wajah nya yang memerah malu karena tangannya digandeng Naruto.

 _Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta?_ Pikirnya.

Namun pikiran itu segera ia tepis, baginya Naruto adalah pahlawannya, orang yang dikaguminya. Kurama mengeratkan gengamannya pada jemari Naruto.

TAMAT


End file.
